Senkhara
Senkhara to duch zapomnianego władcy Egiptu, którego Nina Martin przypadkowo i nieświadomie uwolniła z kielicha Ankh. Historia Niegdyś była władczynią Egiptu, o której niemalże wszyscy już zapomnieli. Jedynie nieliczni pamiętają choćby jak miała na imię. Nina nieświadomie uwolniła ją z Kielicha Ankh, teraz Senkhara pragnie Maski Anubisa, by móc stać się boginią. Do tego potrzebna jest także Wybrana, którą naznaczyła klątwą, wraz z resztą klubu Sibuna. Jedynie Nina może ją widzieć i z nią rozmawiać, w późniejszym czasie tę umiejętność posiada także Eddie. Pod koniec sezonu Senkhare widzi także Joy, mimo że zjawa nie rzuciła na nią klątwy. W pewnym momencie Senkhara nieświadomie nagrywa się na jedną z kamer włączonych w zupełnie innym celu. Wtedy to Eddie pokazuje nagranie Marze i razem chcą pokazać to całej szkole w postaci artykułu do gazetki internetowej. Pomysł ten jednak zostaje wycofany. Widmo najczęściej objawia się w snach innych, w ten sposób także naznaczyła swoje ofiary. W rzeczywistości klątwy rzucała tylko podczas zadania z Pieśnią Hathor. W ten sposób zmusza Ninę do odnalezienia skarbu. Więcej o niej dowiadujemy się z Pieśni Hathor. Była macochą Tutenchamona i zabiła go w celu pozyskania władzy. Ostatecznie zostaje wtrącona do Jeziora Ognia, po opanowaniu ciała Rufusa, który nie miał czystego serca zakładając maskę. Jej dalsze losy są nieznane. Przeszłość Senkhara za życia była osobą cyniczną i okrutną, torturowała swoich poddanych. Prócz tego była macochą faraona Tutenchamona, którego zamordowała w późniejszym czasie, by posiąść władzę a dowiadujemy się o tym z Pieśni Hator: Kraj płacze nad Tutenchamonem nożem macochy trafiony. Pieśń Hator potwierdzi że '' ''Senkhara jest tym złym. Po śmierci wszyscy o niej zapomnieli, zaś sam duch kobiety został uwięziony w Kielichu Ankh. Relacje Nina Martin Nina nieświadomie uwolniła Senkharę z Kielicha Ankh - zjawa "wprowadziła" ją w poszukiwania Maski Anubisa i zmusiła ją do odnalezienia jej, inaczej utraci życie. W jednym ze snów naznaczyła ją Znakiem Anubisa. Senkhara podczas każdego spotkania z Wybraną zmusza ją do poszukiwań. W rzeczywistości nastolatka była jej potrzebna, by mogła zostać boginią - gdy włoży maskę, będzie mogła opanować jej ciało i przejść przez bramę do niebios. By do tego doprowadzić, namawiała Ninę, by została boginią i u jej boku opanowała świat wzamian za zdjęcie klątwy z jej przyjaciół. Eddie Miller Eddie - jako Osirion Wybranej - ma moc pozbycia się Senkhary raz na zawsze. Początkowo zjawa próbowała także jego opętać, chłopak został jednak uratowany przez Fabiana. W finale drugiego sezonu, Eddie za pomocą diademu Senkhary, skazuje dawną władczynię na wygnanie. Sibuna thumb|Senkhara pokazuje swoją mocKrótko po naznaczeniu Niny, Senkhara zaczęła - by zmusić Wybraną do poszukiwań - nawiedzać resztę klubu Sibuna. Początkowo naznaczyła jedynie Fabiana, pojawiając się w jego śnie i podszywając pod Ninę. Po połączeniu zespołu na nowo, zjawa "dała" znaki także Amber, Patricii i [Alfie'emu. Wcześniej pierwszą z trójki próbowała naznaczyć w jej śnie, jednak Nina w porę uratowała przyjaciółkę. Sibuna była głównym środkiem straszenia Wybranej. Klątwy Senkhary * Klątwa Niny - rzuciła ją w śnie Niny Martin na nią samą. W nim przeobraziła się w postać Fabiana po kłótni pary. Koszmar skończył się w momencie, gdy Senkhara dotknęła ramienia wybranej. * Klątwa Fabiana - rzuciła ją w śnie Fabiana Ruttera na niego samego. W nim przeobraziła się w postać Niny, podczas pojawienia się we śnie randki pary. Koszmar skończył się tak samo, jak poprzedni - w momencie dotknięcia ramienia ofiary. * Klątwa Amber - rzuciła ją w śnie Amber Millington na nią samą. W nim krążyła za ofiarą po korytarzach Domu Anubisa, a koszmar skończył się w momencie uwięzienia Amber w ślepym zaułku. Klątwa nie udała się, gdyż Nina w porę wybudziła przyjaciółkę. * Klątwa Patricii, Amber i Alfie'ego - rzuciła ją na całą trójkę. Nie pojawiała się w ich snach, tylko we śnie Niny. Po nim ofiary wybudziły się, mając już Znaki Anubisa przez klątwę Senkhary. * Klątwa Eddie'ego - rzucała ją w śnie Eddie'ego Millera na niego samego. Próbowała wtedy szukać Osiriana by pomóc wybranej w odnalezieniu maski Anubisa.Działo się to w pokoju Eddie'ego i Fabiana. Klątwa nie udała się, gdyż Eddie został w porę wybudzony przez Ruttera. * Klątwa Very - rzuciła ją w śnie Victora Rodenmaara Jr. na Verę Devenish. W nim dotknęła rękę opiekunki, koszmar zakończył się krzykiem ofiary. * Klątwa Evelyn - rzuciła ją w śnie Niny na jej babcię, Mederith Martin. Spowodowała tym samym ciężką chorobę staruszki. * Klątwa starości - rzuciła ją na Amber Millington, po życzeniu wybranej, by zachowywała się dojrzalej. Spowodowała tym samym przyśpieszone starzenie Amber, by doprowadzić ją do śmierci. * Klątwa dziecinności - rzuciła ją na Alfie'ego Lewisa po życzeniu wybranej, w którym ta stwierdziła, iż on zachowuje się czasem jak dziecko. Spowodowała tym samym cofanie się w rozwoju fizycznym Alfie'ego, by doprowadzić go do zygoty. * Klątwa pamięci - rzuciła ją na Fabiana Ruttera po życzeniu wybranej, w którym ta stwierdziła, iż on powinien zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek byli parą. Tym samym spowodowała, że Fabian zaczął tracić w przyśpieszonym tempie wszystkie wspomnienia, aż zapomni wszystko. * Klątwa ciszy - rzuciła ją na Patricię Williamson po życzeniu wybranej, w którym ta stwierdziła, iż czasami mogłaby być cicho. Tym samym spowodowała, iż Patricia straciła mowę, a Senkhara doprowadzała do tego, by ofiara nie mogła się komunikować. Ciekawostki *Do jej ofiar klątw zalicza się Sibunę, Verę i panią Martin. *Prócz zabicia wybranej, dąży do zniszczenia Osiriona - Eddie'ego. *Klątwy rzuca tylko i wyłącznie w snach swoich ofiar. *Potrafi przemieszczać się między lustrami. *Raz rzucała klątwy w realnym świecie - gdy Nina ją obraziła, potrafiła poprzez "życzenia" doprowadzać przyjaciół wybranej do śmierci, co na szczęście jej się nie udało. *Pieść bogini Hathor głosi, iż Senkhara zabiła innego faraona - Tutenchamona i była jego macochą. *Jedyne osoby, które ją widziały, to Sibuna, Rufus, Eddie, Victor i Vera. *Do Jeziora Ognia została zesłana wraz z Rufusem Zeno za pomocą Osiriona. *Umie mówić po angielsku, nie umie jednak czytać wypisanych w tym języku tekstów. *Osoba grająca tą postać zmarła na raka. Galeria Senkhara 1.png Senkhara 2.png Senkhara 3.jpg senkhara ;p.jpg|Nina widuje Senkhare regularnie więcej fotek... Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:wrogowie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Bohaterowie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli